


Fluff-N-Stuff

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A day in the life Of Fluffy the turtle.





	Fluff-N-Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction Prompt: fluff

Fluffy the turtle woke up to the same old tank with the same old plastic palm tree in the corner. Sometimes he wished that there was another turtle in the tank, but then he remembered how crowded the tank at the pet shop where he had been born had been. 

Sometimes, he wondered what happened to his brothers and sisters and hoped they had good lives. Even though he spent most of his time in a tank, he thought that his life was goodness.

Golden Turtle came out of his sleeping room and rubbed his eyes. Golden Turtle went over to his small kitchen and made coffee by putting instant and water in a cup. He put some candy in the cup and stirred it with a fork.

He drank his coffee.

Fluffy watched as Golden Turtle moved around his apartment. Sometimes he would spend hours just watching Golden Turtle moving. His movements were quick and fluid. Golden Turtle stopped by Fluffy’s tank and picked him up.

‘Hey, buddy. You wanna get a quick dance in before I gotta go to work?’ Golden Turtle asked with a smile on his face.

Even though Fluffy didn’t speak human, he wiggled his legs in a way that said a dance would be greatness.

Golden Turtle held Fluffy high and spun around the apartment as Fluffy wiggled his legs and bobbed his head. 

Golden Turtle laughed and Fluffy soaked up the sound as Golden Turtle spun them around.

After several minutes, Golden Turtle put Fluffy back in his tank and Fluffy thought about taking a nap. Dancing always made him sleepy.

‘Gotta go, see you later,’ Golden Turtle said as he put some lettuce in Fluffy’s bowl. 

Later that day, Fluffy sat in his tank and chewed on a piece of lettuce. It was crunchy and moist. He slowly chewed, enjoying the moment. He didn’t have much to do in his tank and tried to find enjoyment when he could. 

Sometimes Golden Turtle would dance by himself when he was sad. Golden Turtle seemed very sad that his mate had left him and try as he might, Fluffy couldn’t cheer him up. He even tried to share his favorite apples with Golden Turtle, but that didn’t work.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened and Golden Turtle came in along with a turtle in red and a white, fluffy turtle.

‘Hey, Fraser! You wanna see my turtle?’ Golden Turtle asked Red Turtle.

‘Of course.’

Golden Turtle picked up Fluffy and handed him to Red Turtle.

Fluffy didn’t know much about what made a human attractive, but Red Turtle seemed handsome with his red shell and blue eyes. He thought Red Turtle might make a good mate for Golden Turtle. They would make such handsome hatchings.

‘Oh my, you’re turtle is quite the fine specimen,’ Red Turtle said as Fluffy stretched out his neck and breathed in Red Turtle’s cool scent. It reminded him of the scent of trees and snow.

‘Really? You think so?’ 

‘Oh yes, if I am not mistaken this particular species of turtle is a type commonly found in Canada.’

‘No kidding!? You saying my turtle is Canadian?’

‘Yes.’

‘Greatness! Is it okay to show Fluffy to Dief? He won’t try to eat him or anything?’ Golden Turtle asked as he took Fluffy and held him up to his face.

‘I doubt that unless your turtle is made of doughnuts or happens to have a cream filling.’

Golden Turtle turn Fluffy around.

Below Fluffy, White Turtle grumbled. He might not know what White Turtle was saying, but it didn’t sound good.

Red Turtle looked down at White Turtle. ‘Now there is no call for that kind of profanity.’

White Turtle rolled his eyes.

Golden Turtle held Fluffy in one hand and kelt down and poked White Turtle in the nose. ‘Listen up, you better not try anything with my turtle.’

He slowly lowered Fluffy until he was face to face with White Turtle.

White Turtle moved close and sniffed Fluffy as Fluffy sniffed him as well. White Turtle smelled like the city and baked goods. It was a mixture of the scent of concrete and sweetness.

White Turtle nuzzled Fluffy and Fluffy made a happy noise.

‘Hey, I think they like each other,’ Golden Turtle said as he sat Fluffy on the floor. White Turtle laid down and Fluffy moved close, burying his face in White Turtle’s fur. The fur was so warm and soft that Fluffy wished he didn’t have a shell so he could rub his whole body against White Turtle.

Red Turtle bent down and rubbed his hand against White Turtle’s head, maybe he liked the feeling of fur too.

‘You wanna watch the game?’ Golden Turtle asked. 

‘That sounds wonderful,’ Red Turtle said as he stood up and took off his hat.

‘I don’t know about that The Sox are playing.’

‘Ah, I take it you are not fond of that team.’

‘Yeah, the Kowalski’s are a Cubs family.’

‘Ah, of course.’

Golden Turtle and Red Turtle sat down on the couch while White Turtle laid on the floor. Fluffy climbed up onto White Turtle’s back and buried his face into soft fur. 

After that day, White Turtle and Red Turtle would come over often. Fluffy was no longer lonely and more importantly, Golden Turtle was no longer sad.

One day, Fluffy was laying on White Turtle’s back as Golden Turtle and Red Turtle watched a baseball game.

Suddenly, Golden Turtle jumped up and punched the air. ‘You see that!? You see that?! That’s what I’m talking about!’

Golden Turtle smiled as he flopped back down on his couch next to Red Turtle and grinned at him. Red Turtle grinned back and suddenly they moved close and brushed their lips together.

Fluffy made a happy noise. He might not be well-versed in human mating but he knew that lip brushing made Golden Turtle happy and that’s all he wanted... well that and to nuzzle White Turtle.


End file.
